What's This?
by musicalinstrument
Summary: Just a story about Musa and Riven and some obstacles they have to overcome.  EDITED
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know exactly where this story is going. I guess I'll find out :)**

* * *

><p>I wipe the sweat off my face as I take a drink of my Gatorade. He thinks I can't handle this. I'll show him! I put the drink back and lay down.<p>

"You think you can handle a few more pounds?" he asks me.

"Bring it!" I say smirking. He adds a couple five pounders to each side of the bar. I think that's about one hundred pounds. It doesn't take all of my strength, but it does take quite a lot for me to lift it up.

After I do about fifteen, he tells me to stop. Bench presses really aren't as bad as people make them sound. "Okay, I think you've had enough of that, let's go to the punching bag," he tells me pointing to a little bag hanging from the ceiling.

When we get over there, he shows me the specific ways to hit it if I want to do some serious damage. He also shows a few moves that he made, which isn't like him.

After a few minutes of practicing, I go for a left and he moves the punching bag, making me fall into his arms and him catching me. "What was that for?" I ask.

"You've had enough," he says apparently not letting his actions be took over by his feelings. I get that he his afraid and to tell the truth, so am I. I've never really been in a serious relationship before. I've never let anyone get this close before. But there's something about Riven that makes me feel like I shouldn't hide.

"Go ahead. Do what you want," I say. Even thinking of saying this, for most people, would be like a suicide mission, but I'm not most people.

He looks at me with those violet eyes and studies me before putting his lips on mine. Riven barely ever does this, so I might as well take advantage of it. I kiss back.

Riven's lips against mine... there's no way to describe it really. It feels like I'm in a dream. Like I'm gonna wake up and find out that I was making out with my pillow. But no. This is real. And this is now.

Riven isn't the gentle person, he is always hard and brutal with his kisses, but they are always hot and passionate. I put all my feelings into that kiss because I don't know when it's going to happen again. Riven forces his tongue inside my mouth and our tongues fight for dominance.

He pushes me against the wall and puts his hands on my waist, holding me down. This is Riven. The Riven that nobody knows except for me.

All of a sudden, I hear my phone go off from the other side of the room. Riven tenses up and tries to break away, but, with all the strength I have, I pull him back and keep kissing him.

Nothing is going to ruin this moment, not even a phone call.

After a couple seconds, the music stops. But, that's not right. My ringtone usually lasts longer.

Wait! Tecna set my phone to automatically answer calls after so many seconds. I still have no idea how she did it. "Musa?" Stella's voice asks.

I don't answer, I just keep kissing Riven. But then he breaks apart. Does he really want to stop? "Musa..." he says huskily and then kisses my neck. He bites and sucks it, leaving hickeys no-doubt.

"Musa?" Stella's voice says even louder. I try to hold it back, but Riven is just so skilled with his mouth that I moan. "Musa! What are you doing? Are you OK?" Stella yells through the phone.

I can't stop, this might never come again! I push it a little further, I start kissing his neck as well. I never thought that I'd actually be necking with Riven! I mean, we kissed here and there, but that's mainly because we were afraid to show our feelings. But this. This is pure bliss.

"Musa if you don't answer me, I'll send out a search party!" she says. I push Riven away madly and go to the phone.

"What?" I ask, not even trying to hide my anger.

"What were you doing? I heard a moan. Who are you with?" Stella says frantically.

"I'm working out. Alone," I tell her.

"Oh! Ok. Then are you coming back soon?" she asks while Riven comes up behind me and puts his arms around my waist, kissing my neck.

"Probably not, after this I'm gonna go take a walk and get something to eat," I tell her leaning my neck so Riven can have more access.

"Oh, but Ms. Faragonda wanted to see you," she says in a certain tone that I know very well.

"Stella, I know when you're lying," I tell her.

"Fine! I have a surprise for you," she says huffing.

"Whatever it is, I think I'm better over here," I say.

"But I really got to show you this!" she whines.

"Maybe later," I tell her and hang up. Just when I put my phone down, it rings again and answers automatically.

Musa! Don't hang up, I just really need you at this moment!" Stella whines.

"Fine!" I yell and hang up. I turn to Riven and give his a lingering kiss on the lips and then put a jacket on and zip it up to hide my neck. I get my stuff and walk out the door.

I run to Alfea and up to my doorm. "What Stella?" I yell when I see the blonde fairy looking at me.

"Okay, I think I'm right about this one!" she says leaving me confused until she moves and I see a boy come out of my room.

Of course! This is Stella trying to set me up with someone. She doesn't seem to think Riven and I are good for each other so she keeps trying to get me to go out with other guys.

"This is Will," she says pointing to the guy with short blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Stella! I have a boyfriend!" I shout at her.

"Yeah, but you need more than one option. Don't let yourself be tied down to one guy!" she says arguing with me.

"I don't feel like I'm tied down. Besides, I like _Riven_. That's not going to change," I tell her.

"But-"

"No!" I scream. Why can't she just leave it be?

"Musa! You know Riven isn't paying much attention to you and he never will! Riven isn't that kind of guy. He'll leave you out on the street and you'll come crying to me, wishing you'd have never gone out with that douche bag in the first place!" Stella says.

I can't help my self. I ball my hand into a fist and punch Stella as hard as I can. I swore I heard a 'pop'. She falls to the floor with a loud thud and blood gushing out of her nose.

"I'm sorry, but you shouldn't talk about him like that," I tell her and go into my room, pushing past Will and slamming the door.

Tecna looks at me with eyes of curiousity. "You can go see what I did to that blonde bitch for yourself. I'm not going to waste my time telling you," I say flopping down on the bed.

She get's up and hurries to the door. She opens the door and gasps loudly causing everyone to come out of their room and all gasp as well.

"What happened?" Bloom screams.

"Musa punched Stella. I think her nose is broken," Will says.

"Why would Musa do that?" Flora asks.

"Let's go find out!" Bloom says and I hear the five of them come into the room.

"Why-?" Layla starts but I cut her off.

"How would any of you like it if someone told you that your boyfriend is a douche bag that is just going to leave you out on the street?" I ask, or rather, shout at them.

"Well, if my boyfriend was Riven I would accept it and break up with him," Bloom says.

"Why are you all hating on Riven?" I ask.

"Sweetie, we aren't hating on Riven. We just don't want your heart to break," Flora says sweetly.

"But he won't! You don't know him!" I scream.

"Look, Musa, I'm saying this becasuse I'm your friend. Ditch Riven. He doesn't like to put up with girl crap. He'll just break your heart," Layla says.

"I can't believe you would say that," I seethed. I didn't give any of them a chance to say anything, I jus ran out the room, down the stairs, through the forest, to Red Fountain, and up to Riven's dorm.

"Musa?" Helia says when he answers the door.

"Yeah, is Riven back?" I ask.

"Yeah, actually he is," Helia says looking at me suspiciously and letting me in.

"Musa?" he asks.

"Yeah. Helia can you give us some time alone?" I ask.

"Sure," he says and I can see a smile tugging at his lips. He probably thinks I'm going to break up with Riven.

He leave the room and with my sonic hearing, I can hear him say, "I think Musa is finally gonna break up with Riven!" to the others.

"What are you doing here?" Riven asks.

"I needed to get away from the girls and this was the first place I thought of," I tell him and sit down on his bed, him sitting in his desk chair.

"What was the surprise Stella was going to show you?" he asks.

"I doubt you want to know," I tell him.

"You're probably right, but I'm curious," he says.

"Well, she was trying to set me up with a guy named Will. When I tried to remind her that I have a boyfriend, she called you a douche bag. I couldn't help myself. I punched her in the face and they think I broke her nose," I tell him.

"Nice," he says.

"Look. What happened today. Well... I really don't know what it was," I tell him.

"It was me doing what I wanted," Riven says.

"But what does it mean?" I ask.

"It means, I wanted to kiss you," he says.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" I ask.

"Not really. I like the fact that you're in my room," Riven says smirking.

"Mmmm. Maybe we could make something of that," I say but before Riven could answer the door bursts open and there the five guys are. I knew they were spying on us!

"Um... We wanted to see if you wanted to go see the others. Bloom just called and said that we could all go watch a movie!" Sky says trying to cover up for them.

"Good try," I say.

"Okay, we couldn't hear what you were saying except for the last three lines," Timmy admits.

"Okay, why?" Riven asks.

"They thought I was going to break up with you and they wanted to hear it for themselves," I tell him.

"How'd you know?" Helia asks.

"I'm not dumb," I tell him.

All of a sudden, someone's phone goes off. "That's mine," Brandon says.

It might be the girls telling him about Stella. "Hey," he says and with my sonic hearing I can hear that it is Bloom telling him about me punching Stella, but not why.

He glares at me with evil eyes and hangs up the phone. "Why would you do that to your friend?" he asks.

"She had it coming," I tell him.

"I believe that she didn't! You probably got mad at her for _no reason _like always, but why would you do that?" Brandon asks.

"Because. She. Had. It. Coming," I try to tell him.

"What did she do?" Brandon asks. I've never seen him this mad before.

"She was talking bad about Riven," I tell him.

"And? She was probably right you know! If you weren't going out with him I doubt you would have ever punched her. He's a bad influence," Brandon says.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I choose who I go out with, not you. Stay out of it! You may not think it's a good idea, but your opinion doesn't matter," I tell him.

"You know what? My opinion does matter because I'm your friend. I want whats best for you," he tells me.

"No-" I start but Helia's calm voice cuts me off.

"Guys, please leave this dorm, I'll handle it," he says and the others leave except for Riven. "Riven, you too," Helia says.

"No," Riven says.

"Fine, be that way but I doubt Musa wants you to hear this," Helia says and Riven just rolls his eyes.

I'm pretty sure I know where he's going and I didn't want anyone to know! "Musa, you know what dad told me. I'm trying to follow his orders but you're making this very difficult," Helia says.

"Well dad's orders are stupid," I say.

"Dad?" Riven asks.

"It's a nickname for one of our friends. It's weird," I say quickly.

"Anyways, why can't you just listen to somebody else for once?" Helia asks, dismissing the lie I told.

"Because it's my life!" I yell.

"Musa, we only do it because we care!" Helia says rising his voice from his usual calm demeanor.

"I don't care if you care! You don't see me getting involved in your life," I tell him.

"That's because I'm older and you have no right over me," he says.

"Just cause your older doesn't mean anything!" I explain.

"Musa, we're-" he starts but I cut him off.

"They are outside the door listening and Riven is right here. Don't say it!" I tell him.

"Family," Helia says loud and clear.

* * *

><p><strong>How do you like it? Ideas would be very much appreciated! Please R&amp;R!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if I confused anyone about the last chapter. I accidentally put the wrong document in and just realized. Hope you like this, I'm not to sure if I do :/**

* * *

><p>I don't even think about Riven or the other guys that just walked in, I push Helia up against the wall and pin him down.<p>

"Look Musa, the meetings we were having at night were making the guys suspicious. They thought I was cheating on Flora because she has night classes. They need to know so I can clear my name," he says.

"You knew why they couldn't know, yet you said it anyways," I tell him.

"It's not that they couldn't know, it's just that you didn't want them to know and It's not something I'd like people to think of me as," he says.

"Do you know what our lives would be like if they knew? It would be hard. Don't tell," I say.

"It really wouldn't be that bad if they knew that we are-" he says but I cut him off with a sonic blast.

I didn't know what to do. It was all in the moment.

"Musa! What did you do?" Brandon asks.

"Helia! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," I say hugging his unconsious form.

"Musa, I think it's best if you leave," Nabu says.

"No! I'm not leaving him!" I scream.

"Musa. Leave," Brandon says.

"How many times do I have to say no?" I ask.

"Let's just get him help!" Timmy says.

"Okay, let's carry him down to the nurses office," Sky suggests.

"Okay, Brandon and Sky, you carry him," Nabu commands.

Sky and Brandon pick him up and carry him out the door with Timmy following. I try to walk out the door, but Nabu blocks the door.

"What?" I ask.

"Tell us," Riven says from behind me.

"Look. I think you got it all wrong. Helia is kind of messed up in the brain you know? He says random things and I just play along," I tell them.

"You're not getting out of this one," Nabu says.

"It's not like I'm going to tell you," I say and turn around but Riven is blocking my path.

"Spill," he says angrily.

"Riven. You know, you're hot when you're angry," I say putting my hand on his face and bringing him down for a kiss. Our lips meet and I force my tongue into his mouth and we start fighting for dominance.

I push him against a wall and pull away, leaving a lingering kiss on his lips to make him want more before I head towards the window but Riven catches my arm, brings me back and kisses me again.

He flips me over and pushes my back against the wall. He pulls away, trapping me. "Tell me," he says.

I give in. I know I can't get out of this now. "Helia is my brother," I say looking at the floor.

"Why didn't you want us to know?" Riven asks.

"I can't tell you," I say.

"Helia said that you just don't want us to know," Nabu says.

"If you know everything will be different," I tell them.

"Musa. They are your friends. I'm your boyfriend. I assure you, nothing will change," Riven says.

"We'retheroyalfamilyofMelody," I say super fast.

"What?" Riven asks.

"We're the royal family of Melody," I say.

"So you're a princess and he's a prince?" Nabu asks.

"Yeah," I admit.

"Why didn't you want us to know?" Nabu asks.

"Are you seeing Riven?" I ask him.

Riven is speechless. He has a look on his face that shows that he's disappointed and thinking but there is something in his eyes. I can't quite put my hand on it, but it's something I've never seen in those violet orbs before.

"He's probably just shocked," Nabu says.

"You aren't the one right under him," I say.

"Look! Musa, we don't care if you're a princess," Nabu says.

"That wasn't really the problem. Was it?" Riven asks.

"No," I say quietly.

"You didn't want us to know because of your planet's rules! I had to do a report on Melody once. The names of the prince and princess were no where on the internet but I did find some rules of the royal court on Melody. Apparently, the youngest of the two would become the king or queen and they would be betrothed if they didn't find someone to marry before their coronation which could be at anytime. And you are the youngest,' Riven says.

Now I'm the one that's speechless. "Musa, is that right?" Nabu asks.

"Yes," I say.

"Why did you even go out with me then? If you knew you were going to be betrothed why even try?" Riven asks.

"Because I liked you. I didn't care about the betrothal. I followed my heart and if you followed yours we wouldn't be arguing about this," I tell him.

"How the hell would you know what my heart says?" he asks, even more mad than before.

"It's all in your eyes," I whisper in his ear. I had actually figured out what I saw in his eyes about a minute ago.

It was love.

Riven actually loves me. That's different. I mean I love him too, it's just I never thought Riven would love me.

"Okay. So maybe I wouldn't be arguing like this but how do you expect? I feel like a game to you. You know you're going to get betrothed and you go out with me. I developed feelings for you and you're just going to marry someone else. Way to be a player," he says.

"Riven, you keep forgetting that I can marry someone before my coronation. Someone _I _choose," I tell him.

"I don't know if I want to get married," he says.

"Me either, but what other choice do we have?" I ask him.

"We have a lot of choices! When your dad decides he's stepping down then we can, but not now," Riven says.

"Riven. You seemed to have missed a piece of important information. I have to be married before I even know of the coronation. I must me married before it's announced," I tell Riven.

"Damn! Then what are we going to do?"

"Well... there is one other option. But it's worse and it costs a lot more than even a simple wedding. I'm not sure if we're ready," I say.

"What is it?" Riven asks.

"Well, if I'm baring a child or if I already have one from a man different from the one that I am to be married to then I do not have to marry anyone picked for mel," I tell Riven.

"That's out of the question. Let's just get married," he says.

"Sure. But no one can know," I tell him.

Someone clears their throat, getting our attention. Nabu.

"I forgot that you were here, sorry," I say.

"You didn't hear anything," Riven says.

"I will not say a word if that is what you would like," he says.

"Thanks," I say.

"We should get to the infirmary," Nabu says.

"Oh shit! Helia!" I say and run out the door down to the Red Fountain infirmiry. I see Helia sitting on a bed and the others sitting around him. "Helia!" I say and run up to him.

He glares at me but I don't care. I give him a big hug. "You swore you wouldn't use your magic on me," he says.

"I'm sorry. You were about to tell them and I didn't know what to do. I wasn't thinking straight," I say.

"You could have killed me," he says.

"I wouldn't kill you intentionally," I tell him.

"But you could have," Helia says.

"At least you're ok," I say hugging him again but this time taking the chance and whispering that Riven and Nabu know in his ear. He immediatley tenses up.

"So, I think I'm going to go back to my dorm," I say getting up but Brandon stops me.

"I told the girls. They're on their way except for Stella. That way you can tell us all what the heck is going on!" he says.

"Look all it is is Helia is my brother. That's all. Now let me go," I say but he doesn't.

"It's true man. Let her go," Nabu says.

I flash him a quick 'thank you smile' and leave as soon as Brandon let's me go. I see four angry fairies as I come to a stop in front of them.

"Musa. I know Stella told you to have more options, but Helia wasn't one of them!" Layla says.

"What?" I ask in pure confusion.

"Don't act like you don't know. Even we know that you were cheating on Riven with Helia," Tecna says.

"No! Eww that's gross! Why would I cheat on my boyfriend with my brother? That's incest," I say.

"Helia's your brother?" Layla asks.

"Yeah, we didn't tell you guys because we didn't want you to know," I tell them.

"It's all right, let's get to Helia," Flora says and they all force me to go back to the infirmary.

When we get there I see that Saladin has come. "You're back?" Sky asks.

"Yeah, they forced me," I say.

"Musa dear! I hear they know about you two being siblings," Saladin says.

"Yeah," I say.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Saladin asks.

"Sure..." I say and he take me out to the hallway.

"Well-" he starts but I cut him off.

"They're listening. One sec," I say and put up a soundproof barrier so they can't hear what we're saying. "Go on," I say.

"I just love that hearing of yours! Well, you dad has been calling me and keeps saying that he's looking for someone for you. I think that means your coronation will be soon!" he says. He knows that I don't want to get married to a stranger.

"Thanks for the warning. My boyfriend knows about everything and we're planning on getting married so that I don't have to get married to a person picked out by my father," I tell him.

"That's great! Who's your boyfriend?" he asks.

"Umm... Riven," I say knowing that he wouldn't want me to marry him.

"Riven?" Saladin screams.

"You know that barrier can only hold a certain amount of sound," I tell him.

"I'm sorry, but Riven? What the heck makes you think he's the kind of person to get married and run a kingdom?"

"I love him and he loves me! I thought you might have understand," I say.

"I can't understand how you think he loves you. He's not one to 'love'," Saladin says.

"I saw it in his eyes," I say.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't know. I know how you are with 'eyes' and if you saw it there is no doubt he loves you but do you really expect him to run a kingdom?" he asks.

"I don't expect him to do anything. He'll do what he wants and what he thinks is right," I say.

"Okay. I am going to trust your judgement, but I still believe he's not good for you," Saladin says opening the door, breaking the barrier.

Why does everyone think Riven is wrong for me? "Well, I got to go. Riven you coming?" I ask.

"Yeah," he says and we walk out of the infirmary.

Once we are outside of the school, I stop him. "If we're doing this, we have to do it quick. Saladin says my dad is already trying to find a guy for me," I tell him.

"Damn. I thought we might have had a little more time but ok. Let's do it," Riven says.

I use my magic to teleport us to a church. "Hello, what may I do for you?" the preacher man says.

"We would like to get married. Are you certified for it?" I ask.

"Yes I am. You are in luck too. There are no appointments for today," the preacher says.

"Okay, do you just need our names?" Riven asks.

"Yes," the preacher says.

We tell the guy our names and after about a half-hour of a long speech, we are officially married.

We take the certificate and head out. "Do we get a honeymoon?" Riven asks playfully.

"No, people might think somethings up," I say.

"How about we get a hotel room for tonight?" he asks.

"That sounds nice," I say. We go to one of Magix best hotels and we get a room.

Once we get there, we do what most 'just married' couple do ;).

I wake up to find that Riven is already awake and fully clothed. "Good morning," I say.

"Hey," he says.

"So, what should we do today?" I ask getting dressed.

"You might want to call your dad back and explain to him why you can't marry Andrew," Riven says.

"He already picked someone? That means the coronation is soon. I don't want to be queen!" I say.

"Nor do I want to be king," Riven says.

"I'll call him," I say picking up my phone and dialing my dad's number.

"Musa? Great news! I have found someone for you to marry! You'll get married and then we'll have your coronation!" my dad says.

"Dad! I'm already married," I tell him.

"What? When did this happen?" my dad asks in a disproving voice.

"Yesterday," I say.

"B-but I had the perfect guy picked out!" my dad says.

"Dad, I tried to tell you since I was little to let me marry who I wanted or I wouldn't be happy. You just never listened. I'm just happy I found someone before you could," I say.

"I would like to meet this guy," my dad says.

"Um... when?" I ask.

"I would like the two of you to be at the palace tomorrow afternoon," he says.

"Fine, whatever," I say and hang up.

"What he say?" Riven asks.

"He wants to meet you tomorrow afternoon at the palace," I tell him.

"Ok," he says.

All of a sudden, my phone rings and answers automatically. I seriously got to change that.

"Musa?" Helia's voice asks.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Where are you?"

"I'm somewhere..." I say.

"Where? Is anyone with you?" Helia asks.

"I'm at a meeting with the soon-to-be king of Melody. You're interrupting and it's not very nice," I tell him.

"Wait, dad's already stepping down?" Helia asks.

"Yup," I say.

"So, do you like him?"

"I love him!" I say.

"How are you going to break the news to Riven?" Helia asks.

"He already knows," I tell him.

"I told you there were other guys besides Riven."

"Yeah, well I got to go," I say and hang up. "I love messing with his head!" I tell Riven.

"I wonder what he'll say when he sees us together," Riven says.

"I don't know but we really should get back to our schools," I say.

"Aww, come on," Riven says kissing my neck.

"No, we need to get back," I say.

"Just a little longer," Riven says kissing a soft spot. I can't help but melt into his kisses.

After a few hours, I find that I'm exactly where I was when I woke up. "Okay, now we go," I say getting dressed. Again.

"But if we leave we can't do that," Riven says.

"We'll live," I say.

Riven get's dressed and we head back to Red Fountain since I don't want to face the wrath of Stella.

"Musa!" Helia says but then he sees Riven. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean, what am I doing?" I ask.

"I thought, you know... you two broke up," Helia says.

"What gave you that impression?" Riven asks and I try to hold back my laughter.

"Well, Musa said that she met her fiancé and that she loves him and that you know," Helia tells Riven.

"I never said I met my fiancé. I said I was with the soon-to-be king," I tell him, not hiding my smirk.

"Wait. You don't mean," Helia asks.

"Yes, Riven and I got married and now our dear father wants to meet his son-in-law then we can have my coronation," I tell him.

"You expect him to be able to run Melody?" Helia practically yells.

"First of all, people can hear if you yell that loud. Second, why do people think I expect things out of Riven? First Saladin, now you? Riven will do what he wants and what he thinks is right," I say repeating myself from before.

"Musa, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm ashamed to be your brother," Helia says and walks out of the room.

My anger. My anger is the problem. I can't help myself, I scream as loud as I can, and me being the fairy of music and sound makes my voice very loud.

After a few minutes, I stop. Riven has his ear plugs in and he's sitting at his desk. "Sorry, had to get that out," I tell him once he takes his ear plugs out.

"It's ok," Riven says laying down on his bed.

"Why is everyone ashamed of me?" I ask Riven laying down next to him and putting my head on his chest.

"I don't know. Maybe they just see you as a little girl that doesn't know how to get along," he says stroking my hair.

"But I'm not a little girl," I say.

"I know that, but they don't. They weren't there last night," he says playfully.

"Or this morning," I add.

"Yeah. Maybe you just got to show them. You're not a little girl. You are a young, beautiful, intelligent woman and I would want it any other way," Riven says.

"Wow! Way to go soft," I say jokingly.

"Don't tell anyone!" he says.

"I won't, but I'm happy that I got to see it," I say smiling up at him.

"Well you're the only one," he says.

I don't know whether it is the comfort or the feel of Riven stroking my hair, maybe it's the fact that it's nighttime, but whatever it is, it makes me fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it. I hope you like it cause I don't think I do, but yeah :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the last chapter! I know it was a short story, but it really didn't have a plot so yeah. I hope you like it even though I don't because it's so short and I had to write it quick.**

* * *

><p>I wake up to sounds coming inside the room. I don't open my eyes, I just listen to what's happening.<p>

"Hurry up! We need to see what's on that tape of last night," Brandon's voice says.

They probably put a video camera in here yesterday so they can find out what is actually going on. Wait! But that would have us talking about the coronation and me and Riven getting married.

I use my powers to switch the tape they have with a tape that Helia gave me for my birthday once. It starts out with a regular video of a little girl playing with a rocking horse, but the she slowly comes up to the screen and screams really loud and she has this creepy face.

It had no effect on me because I like scary things, but my dad pissed himself!

I hear the eerie creeks of the horse and then a few moments later, I hear the loud screeching screams of the video and the guys' reaction.

I feel Riven shift and see his eyes open. He gives me a questioning look but I just motion for him to be quiet.

"Nabu! This was your idea, you probably did this to play with our minds!" Brandon accuses once it's over.

"Did you see his face? I don't think anyone could have planned this and have that reaction," Sky says.

"Then what happened?" Timmy asks.

All of a sudden I hear someone making a 'shh' noise and I motion for Riven to pretend he's asleep and we both do so.

I hear the guys come in the room and I can feel them eyeing me and Riven. "Musa?" I hear Brandon whisper, I just ignore it.

"Musa, we know you're awake!" Sky says.

All of a sudden, I feel something being thrown at me. "What the hell?" I scream, acting like I just woke up and Riven plays along.

"We know you were awake, don't play dumb," Timmy says.

"Why the hell would I be pretending to be asleep?" I ask.

"You know why!" Sky says.

"No, I don't," I say.

"Musa. You have super sonic hearing. You must have heard that scream," Brandon says trying to get tricky.

"Yes, I heard it, but that doesn't mean it woke me up. I simply heard it in my subconscious," I say.

"So, why, when you woke up, did you not ask about the scream?" Brandon asks.

"Because I was more curious why someone threw something at me," I say.

"Whatever, we know you switched the tape," Timmy tells me.

"What tape?" I ask and the boys just let out a frustrated growl.

"Maybe she doesn't know," Nabu says.

"Maybe, but who else would do it?" Sky asks.

"It's either Riven or Helia, and I doubt it's Helia," Timmy says.

"I don't even know what the hell you're talking about so just let me go back to sleep," Riven says.

"Just, let's go," Nabu says and they all leave.

"What was all that about?" Riven asks. I put a sound barrier up at the door and tell him about the tape. "Nabu said he wouldn't tell anyone," Riven says.

"Nabu is a man of his word. He decided that they need to know and that by making a tape, he wouldn't really be telling them," I say.

"Fine let's just go back to sleep," Riven says and I lay my head back on his chest.

My eyes dart around the room and when I see that the clock says one o'clock PM, I jump up. "We're late!" I say.

I jump out of bed, take the quickest shower I've ever taken, use magic to get clothes from my room and dress myself.

I run out of the bathroom and see that Riven is there waiting for me. "How long does it take to get there?" he asks.

"Just a second if I use Zoomix," I say. I transform into Believix, and then Zoomix and I teleport us to the palace meeting room where my dad should be.

And of course, when we get there, he is sitting on the couch impatiently. "Sorry dad, we over slept," I tell him.

"So you are already sleeping together?" my dad asks disapprovingly.

"Dad. We're married," I remind him.

"But still! You two are in high school!" he says.

"If I would've married the guy you picked out, you can't say that you wouldn't want us in the same bed and room," I tell him and he sighs.

"Okay, well, Musa please leave the room. I would like to talk to this young man alone. And Cynthia will be in your room to tell you about the coronation," my dad says.

I look at him skeptically before kissing Riven goodbye and going up to my room. "Musa!" a girl with medium length dirty-blonde hair and blue eyes says hugging me.

"Hey Cynthia," I say.

"Okay, so your coronation is in two weeks, so we have to hurry!" Cynthia tells me.

"Ok," I say.

"Well, first let's start with what you're going to wear..." she says and we spend about three hours discussing plans until Riven comes in with my dad.

"Musa, please come with me," my dad says and I get up and follow him out the door, leaving Riven with Cynthia.

"Musa, he's not the guy that I would deem worthy of you, but he's got what I want anyone my daughter is with should have. Love. For you. I don't know if he's great for you, but I know that he'll protect you, and love you. He'll keep you safe. And that's why I gave him my blessing," my dad says making me hug him.

"Thanks dad," I say.

"So go back in there and plan the coronation!" he says and I go back in the room. I jump on Riven and kiss him passionatley.

"What did you do?" I ask.

"I was myself. Is that bad?" Riven asks playfully.

"Not at all," I say.

"Okay, well we need to get back to the coronation!" Cynthia says.

After a few more hours of planning, its late and my dad wants us here tomorrow, so we just decide to sleep in my bed, but Cynthia goes to her own room.

The next two weeks go by smoothly, except for the others calling Riven and I non-stop. We didn't answer. Helia called my dad to keep him updated.

Today is the dad of the coronation. Add after this afternoon, Riven and I will officially be the king and queen of Melody.

I have about an hour to get ready, so I hop in the shower and then get dressed. I'm wearing the dress that I did to Stella's princess ball, and my hair is in the same style. Riven is wearing a black tux.

"Are you ready princess?" Cynthia asks.

"Yes," I say.

"Riven?" Cynthia asks.

"Yeah," he says.

"Then come on, everyone is here and the ceremony is about to start!" she says.

We go down to the garden to see that everyone is seated in white and red chars.

Riven and I walk up gracefully to the gazebo in the middle to my dad. "Musa. My daughter," my dad says and gives a long speech about me, and then a short one about Riven because he doesn't really know him.

We give our words to rule the kingdom fairly, and then we get crowns on our heads. "I now declare you Queen Musa and King Riven of Melody," my father says and everyone cheers.

The crowd then starts to mingle. That's when I see them. The winx and their boyfriends except for Helia because he was here the whole time.

I turn around and start walking quickly, but I soon feel a hand on my wrist. I turn around to see that Brandon is the one who has my hand.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" I ask like nothing's happening.

"Musa, why didn't you tell us that you were a princess?" Bloom asks.

"Because I didn't want you to know. I didn't want you to treat me like one," I say.

"Musa, we wouldn't have if you didn't want us to. We're your friends, we shouldn't have secrets," Sky says.

"I'm sorry," I say.

"It's okay," Flora says and we all hug.

Then Riven and Helia come to us and we raise our glasses to celebrate the new king and queen of Melody.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's bad but please don't criticize. I would like reviews though.<strong>


End file.
